


A Love That Will Never Grow Old [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Who cares where we go on this rugged old road</i><br/>In a world that may say that we're wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love That Will Never Grow Old [FANVID]

Download: [A Love That Will Never Grow Old](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/A_Love_That_Will_Never_Grow_Old.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-v7EqQ-A34&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=43) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "A Love That Will Never Grow Old" by Emmylou Harris, from the "Brokeback Mountain" soundtrack

 

Hutch POV

In the fall of 2007, the Sweet Charity Auction set up bidding for their second charity fundraiser. I put myself up as a "vidder ho" and was 'bought' by Lolabobs, after she won a short bidding war by fending off two other bidders. I feel so loved! She presented me with a selection of songs and let me choose; this song, and the movie it represents, "Brokeback Mountain", mean so much to my slashy heart, and even more so now since Heath Ledger passed in January 2008.

It was actually a pretty tough vid to make; I opted to start off with Sweet Revenge and have Starsky's unconciousness represent sleep as a way for Hutch to deal. Hutch knows Starsky's love, and returns it; recalls the times when Starsky was there for him unconditionally. And when Starsky wakes up, his (the) world may have changed, but Hutch won't falter or fail in his love and caring for him, just as he's always been there in the past. He loves him so very much; this love will never grow old. For Lolabobs.


End file.
